Gallery of Ruins
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: A certain duo of heroes, having being beaten by the many challenges of the castle's danger, live out a particular torture of exquisite artistry. Thankfully, their salvation may just like in the hands of an Egyptian Queen and a particularly skillful maid, who each comes with seductive, enchanting and mesmerizing results...


Gallery of ruin

There was so much for Persephone to do.

Clean the stairs, remove the excess of blood in the hallways, pick up any remaining bones left all around the place by the animated skeletons, dusting, watering the plants, all sorts of stuff that she had to do almost on her own. It was tough to be Brauner's personal maid, yet it was a job that she did with pride and that, on occasion, gave way to unique opportunities, like the task that she always saved for last, the one true challenge that made each day worth it.

She would try to hypnotize the intruders that dared defy her lord's will.

Finally polishing the last gigantic axe in the armory, a task she did once a week, she went toward the art gallery in order to get her daily dose of amusement. In there, heroes and rogues alike could be found, those that had the audacity to challenge the power and worth of her master, yet that failed to even come close to him in person. With her lord's penchant for artistry and pieces of different levels of expression, it came naturally to have a wing of the castle specifically made to display those whose conclusion to their journey came at the hand of minions and stronger subalterns. Some had been transformed into statues by Medusa, while others had been mummified and kept in sarcophagis, each invaders put there by random happenstances or through the fruit of their feeble efforts. A few of them, the choice ones, had been transformed into paintings by none other than Brauner, a testament to the actual threat they might have posed to him if they hadn't been so unlucky. It was Persephone's job to keep their mind calm so that they might be the best kind of paintings that the master would cherish and appreciate. So far, only two of such pieces could be found in the gallery, two would-be heroes that had fallen in the Sandy Grave, to one of the strongest and more manipulative lieutenants at Brauner's side.

Those heroes were Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin.

About to take care of Jonathan first, Persephone quickly saw that he was already taken care of as someone was already in front of the large canvas containing his soul and essence, effectively trapping his mind within a flat space. The only thing that could move within was Jonathan's eyes, as the rest was stuck in the same pose, one that seemed to show a certain class and prestige to the heir of the Belmont family, sitting while stretching his whip in a method that seemed to suggest expertise with said weapon. It would have made for an impressive sight were it not for the fact that hearts seemed to float around the picture itself and that his eyes were emitting spirals of pink and gold, his own mind being thoroughly captured by the one being that had defeated both Charlotte and Jonathan: Astarte.

The nubian beauty, the Egyptian queen herself was merely swaying her hips in a slow and languorous sequence as she eyed the much larger picture of Jonathan with wicked glee in her eyes and a smirk of utter confidence. She knew very well that he couldn't resist her and seeing her so helpless, even more than when she had defeated him, gave her a form of spectacular amusement that she could not get enough of. His eyes locked on her form, the pink and gold spirals were going strongly as the hearts suggested that she had hit him with her very special spell: temptation. Any man who was hit by this technique could not help but fall in love and obey her, whoever they were. As such, this spell coupled with this hypnotic assault made it so Jonathan had no chance to resist her. More than that, he probably adored any instant where she was in front of him, even if it was to taunt and tease him relentlessly.

"Oh my, Jonathan. Perhaps if you're a good boy and that you pledge your soul, your eternal allegiance to me, I'll make sure you get out of there to serve your queen and goddess like you should~" she said, never letting go of those sensual and hypnotic motions as she knew full well how he was feeling right now. "You're such a good little pet to allow me to hypnotize you like this, to shape you into a proper little tool for me to use. I'll remember it well~"

He couldn't speak, nobody stuck in the gallery could, yet it was clear that Jonathan was falling hard for her, the brainwashing contributing greatly to the lovestruck spell he was under. Perhaps, in time, Astarte really would have him under her boot, ready for him to do her bidding...Or not, as she might just as well tire of him and move on to something else. She was a peculiar being, one of passion and of prestige, after all. However, Persephone went on to clear her throat to announce her presence. "Excuse me...Astarte...I think I was supposed to do that...Yet you've beaten me to it again..."

With Astarte turning around, she gave Persephone a little smile as she then stopped her motions, with Jonathan's gaze still eyeing her despite the fact that she had ceased her mesmerizing little display. "Oh, I'm so sorry Persephone. I know Brauner put you up to it, but I can't help myself. I'm at the stage where I'll be making him fall in love with my waist and hips...Again~"

"How many times did you come and visit him today?" Persephone asked, aware of just what was going on in the castle, as per her duty. "Surely this is not the first time."

"It's the third, actually. There's just something so **exciting** about having a Belmont so enslaved like this, at my mercy. I'm becoming to get him addicted to me and to hypnosis and it is just **fantastic** ~" she said with apparent excitement, this project of hers really igniting something within. "I don't even have to try anymore and he's already eager to see a speck of my being. I can see it in his eyes when I approach that he's always so, so happy to see me. It won't take long before he's actually my slave for endless eons~"

Sighing, she knew very well that there was no convincing Astarte to stop now considering her absolute joy in doing this one thing. It had been the same weeks after weeks, with Persephone having to contend with Charlotte, who was a tougher nut to crack than Jonathan. "Well, I suppose I will start with the other one then," she said, taking out a crystal pendant while she picked up a little stepladder to be high enough for the witch to see the trinket she had brought. However, she was stopped right there by Astarte.

"You're having a tough time with this one, aren't you?" she asked, letting her know that she was aware of that with her rhetorical question. "I understand that I have a lot of privileges in this area, as well as some expertise, so let me give you some friendly advice to make the witch fall for your hypnotic talents a little more often."

It was true that more often than not, Persephone did not have much success in putting the witch under a trance. The small amount of time in which she had succeeded had not really give her much to work with, as if Charlotte had an iron will that protected her against such mental manipulations. Of course, if she had a sexy body and some charming spells like Astarte it would prove much easier, but even then she wasn't sure if that would do the trick.

"You have to tempt them thoroughly and to show how much control, how much power you have, sweetie~" Astarte explained, glancing behind her to see that Jonathan was still thoroughly hypnotized by her presence, his eyes still emitting pink and gold to contrast with the serious outlook on the portait he was on. "The moment he was hit by temptation was the moment he was mine and I've let him know this. Under my control, he cannot disobey and I've let him know, I've let him understand this to his core that he would soon enjoy it completely. I could ask for him to be let out and transformed into a navel ring for me to wear...or to be turned into a grape for me to eat...and he would be delighted because what he want is me, his sole interest is my beauty, my control and my irresistible power~"

She turned around and blew him a kiss, letting him receive yet another heart, the seventh to float near the canvas as she sent him another shot of temptation. "And you'd love to make me happy, wouldn't you Jonathan? Nothing is too good for your mistress, for your divinity, am I correct?" she said with a wink before turning her gaze anew to Persephone. "It's all a matter of confidence is what I mean to say. If you go with a regular induction, then it'll produce regular and boring results. Go for something a little more creative and sexy...It just might work~"

And with that, Astarte got away from the gallery, taking her sweet time as Jonathan kept on looking at her until he couldn't. Even when she was gone, the hearts were still there, a fair indicative that his mind was preoccupied by thoughts of his queen. Pondering upon what had just been said, Persephone then placed the stepladder under Charlotte's portrait, showcasing her sitting on a chair with a book on her lap, a vast library behind her while she looked at the horizon, as if preoccupied by something. Perhaps she had listened on to her conversation with Astarte, but it did not matter much as the witch caught in this canvas could not speak nor move, making it so no spells could be launched in any conceivable method. She was entirely helpless as Persephone went on to pick up the crystal pendant and began to make it swing from right to left before Charlotte's eyes, who were staying right there, making efforts to not follow the motion with the only parts of her body that she could control. About to go at it with the usual method, a textbook induction to put her to sleep, Persephone opted instead to follow Astarte's advice and be a little more creative, a little wilder in her approach.

"I know full well that you'll resist dearly and that you'll defy me to the end...yet consider this: I'm the only ally you have in this place, my little witch..." she said, taking on a more sinister tone as she kept on swinging the crystal back and forth, letting it take on the magical torches set in the gallery, eternal lights so that anyone could come and appreciate the finer things at anytime. "You have every reasons to make my job as hard as it can be and you have the means to do just that...But it's a futile gesture."

The eyes budged not, yet there was a certain anxiety, a certain curiosity to be found within the irises of Charlotte, this revelation striking a chord within her thoughts. She knew what Persephone was talking about, yet the possibility of just that had most assuredly pushed aside for a more hopeful scenario...Yet everyone could perceive and imagine every possible catastrophe given long enough. That reaction alone gave all the reasons in the world for Persephone to continue with this new technique as she began to smirk, breaking her passive little maid facade for something a little more genuine.

"Perhaps some hero will inevitably come along to the rescue, someone who will succeed and find a way to manage to rescue you and Jonathan...Yet if that ever occurs, can you really know when it'll happen?" she suggested, moving the crystal a few inches toward Charlotte's eyes, her movement barely perceptible as the simple flick of her wrist made it so the swing was steady and continuous. "Perhaps it will be in a month...Or in four months...In a year...In a decade...In a couple of centuries...Who knows?"

She was fuelling fear, planting doubt and cementing anxiety as to confront Charlotte within her terrain was a foolish gesture on her part. No, if Persephone wanted to win, she had to destabilize her prey and where Astarte would go with wanton seduction, she'd go with something a little more subtle than that: comfort.

"You could be stuck here to fight me for a very long time...Or you could allow me to put you into a nice trance, one that will preserve your sanity, calm you down and even let you somewhat enjoy this to your heart's content..." Persephone promised, her words becoming soothing and careful, calming with their tone as she stayed there like a little lure for Charlotte to be captivated upon. "I offer solace, tranquility, peace even. All you have to do is to cooperate...Or you could defy me every single time, erode your spirit and simply perish like a husk. Live to fight another day...Or fight every single day until you inevitably lose? Your choice..."

For comfort to be given, though, distress and despair had to be instilled. Already in a precarious situation, Charlotte couldn't very well move a muscle and any plan she could formulate could only count on outside assistance. She couldn't communicate in an complex fashion and the only ones who knew of her actual fates were her captor, like this maid here who was taunting and teasing her so openly.

"The only little pleasure and rescue you have right now is swinging before your eyes...Back and forth...Back and forth...Shimmering for you only, for you to stare and fixate upon," Persephone continued, never letting go of this repetitive and continuous gesture that allowed for the crystal to do its job properly. "You only need to look upon it, to follow its pattern, in order to find peace and quiet~"

The last sentence was made to be especially tempting, as if Persephone herself wanted it deeply to happen. It was better than all those times now, as she was certain this was working, giving way to certain thrill of dominance that was only amplified by the sight of those eyes beginning to look at the crystal now, its reflective surfaces beginning to flash in those irises. Whether it was due to curiosity, a temporary weakness or a decision to abandon herself to her fate, Persephone knew not why Charlotte was beginning to watch the swing of this trinket, yet she would put this opportunity to good use as she proceeded with her impulses, the lessons found in those books bearing fruits.

"It just feel so natural to stare, to follow your impulses, doesn't it? The crystal is just so easy to follow, so attractive to the eye, that it becomes the easiest thing in the world to just stare at it endlessly..." Persephone said, taking on a gentler and calmer tone now, offering the comfort that she had worked to build up to. "That's it...Just let it do its work as you listen to my voice and as you become tired...exhausted even..."

Those eyelids could not drop down, nor could they budge an inch, yet the idea that she was tired made it so Charlotte did feel a fatigue within her spirit. It had been so hard on herself to fight back, to resist and rebel, that the offer of any respite became like a mercy to her remaining senses. Already some of her weariness, phantomatic yet very real to her, began to dissipate as her eyes did follow the pendant that was swinging ceaselessly. She herself didn't quite know why she was doing it, as this was an obvious ploy...Yet all those times that she did fall under had been so pleasant that this particular treat was hard to resist. Her eyes beginning to blank out, very subtle clear-colored circles going on against the white of her pupils as the mesmerism tantalizing her was beginning to take effect.

Persephone did notice, though, as she smirked before trying to control her expression so as to not ruin what she was going for. "Isn't it nicer that way? You'll fight another day, of course, but I'm sure you can rest for a single day and let yourself relax once in a while. Nobody will harm this painting as per my master's orders, so why not give it a shot?" she explained, trying to rationalize Charlotte's decision for her as she moved her wrist a little differently, giving the arc of the pendant's swing a shorter distance, resulting in the crystal going a little faster this time around. "You just focus on staring at this pendant for as long as you need and I'll make sure you become nice, happy and relaxed~"

The subtle circles kept on going faster, the offer given to her becoming more and more irresistible as Charlotte did feel at peace. She was alone with her mind, with all the would-be and would-not in her mind that gave her no respite. She could only imagine sensations, movements and touches as she knew they were not real. With this trance, she felt it subside as she felt content, tranquil in a manner that she hadn't been in weeks. Better than those time when she had simply lost focus and fallen prey to this obvious hypnotism, this time she knew it and it was a much more satisfying experience. Not an accident, but a temporary acceptation in order to regain some semblance of strength. She was safe for the moment, after all.

"I will come back each day and, should you wish to be hypnotized, you will just have to stare at the pendant and listen to me carefully. I will do so happily and without fault...You have my words on that~" Persephone said, before going on to stop her motion as she stepped down to the floor, removing the stepladder afterward. "Until tomorrow, Ms. Aulin~"

Leaving her there, the subtle circles kept on going for a little while until they vanished, leaving Charlotte back to her thoughts once more. The next day, Persephone came back as she saw once more that Astarte was going through the motions, firmly hypnotizing Jonathan with complete ease and confidence as she sighed before getting back to Charlotte. Taking out the pendant, those eyes began to move as Persephone knew that the spectre of addiction was looming on top of Charlotte, as what she had said had finally taken hold. With a little smile of victory on her lips, she began to swing it to the side as she began to talk once more, ready to instill some new thoughts and variants in the witch mind.

With each day, new suggestions went into play. First she made it know that there was no shame in liking to be hypnotized, resulting in better compliance coming from Charlotte after a week. Then, there was no shame in losing to a superior opponent, making Charlotte realize that both Persephone and Astarte were leagues above her in terms of worth. This was soon followed by a constant reminder that it was okay for Charlotte to adore being empty-headed and compliant, that there was nothing wrong with enjoying this to her very core. Soon, Persephone did not even mind that Astarte went on to keep Jonathan to herself as Persephone went on to enjoy doing this far more than she thought possible. The merest glimpse of this crystal was enough to render Charlotte entirely hypnotized now, ready for further commands as those eyes said everything that Persephone needed to know.

Charlotte Aulin was entirely addicted, hypnotized and enslaved, ready for further duty...

The place was so hard to keep clean.

There were many weapons and armors to polish, dust seemed to be pushed around by all the minions instead of eliminated like it should, slimes spread goop everywhere...It was a nightmare to maintain this place. At the very least, there was one thing that made it so her days would conclude in a better way than they started as she finished the last of her chores before moving toward the quarters where someone very special was waiting for her...yet she was stopped by one of the lieutenants herself, Astarte.

"Oh, is there anything I can do for you, mistress Astarte?" she asked, bowing down in respect before this superior woman. She then noted that there was something missing from the scene as she looked at the queen with respect and concern. "Did something happen to your pet, my queen?"

"Oh, nothing much. I grew tired of him as it was fun to put him under my control and to make him go crazy for me, yet it lost its fun after the three months I had him at my beck and call," she explained, moving her waist slightly to the front as she played with her belly button for a few seconds. The blue gemstone, the perfectly polished sapphire in her navel had been replaced by a golden ring, shining as if brand new. "So I decided to change him into a ring to add to my beauty. He looks nice adorning my stomach, doesn't he?"

She could picture Jonathan being absolutely joyous at this notion as she felt very happy for him. She knew they had been close once, yet it had all changed once they found their respective mistress to serve, adore and obey.

"While I would certainly love to put you under my command as well, I'll respect Persephone and her desire to keep you under her command...For now, at the very least~" Astarte said with a smirk, teasing the new maid as she walked past her toward an unknown destination, perhaps to play with another boy toy that had caught her interest. "Do give my regards to your mistress, Charlotte~"

Without any obstacle, Charlotte then proceeded to the art gallery, her mistress perfect spot for some good hypnotic fun. She knew she had been a witch in the past, perhaps even a powerful one, yet it held no appeal to her any longer as she was just a maid at the service of her wonderful mistress, the great Persephone. She was already picturing that crystal pendant and that delightful voice pumping commands into her...

And she couldn't wait.


End file.
